


and in that moment, I swear we were theta and koschei

by allenabeille, Burgaysinha, CalIsInTheLibrary (Allspark5101), notjodieyet



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Looms, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Other, Parties, Shenanigans, The Deca - Freeform, all the doctors live together and all the masters live together, also they're all loomed, be glad it's not looms server, but loomed, corsair has a boat and a lot of cats, it gets cursed as fuck, like a lot, like they're human, look - Freeform, poly doctor rights, poly everyone rights, this is a discord roleplay okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenabeille/pseuds/allenabeille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgaysinha/pseuds/Burgaysinha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspark5101/pseuds/CalIsInTheLibrary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet
Summary: DON"T READ THIS YETTheta : ilyKoschei : ily2Theta : ily3Harold : someone kill them before i do it myself
Relationships: Ace McShane & River Song, Ace McShane/Bill Potts, Amy Pond/Rory Williams (mentioned), Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald, Clara Oswin Oswald & The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who : Academy Era), Drax/Jelpax (Doctor Who), Eighth Doctor/The Master (Roberts), Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Eleventh Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Martha Jones/Donna Noble, Millennia (Doctor Who)/Rallon (Doctor Who) (Mentioned), Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)/Rose Tyler, The Corsair/Missy, The Corsair/Thirteenth Doctor, The Corsair/Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Theta & Koschei & Drax & Jelpax & Ushas & Millennia, Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Nardole, Twelfth Doctor/River Song, Yasmin Khan & Jenny Flint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	and in that moment, I swear we were theta and koschei

hhhhhhhhhhhhhh plants wip from a discord roleplay UwU


End file.
